Katie Bell and Oliver Wood
by MagazineJunkie
Summary: I hate summary's. The tital says it all :)
1. A Dreamy Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it

A/N: This is my first fic. Please review and no flames please. 

Quidditch Dreams

Chapter 1: A dreamy proposal

" Oliver, where are we going?" Katie asked,

" You'll see!"

Oliver took her hand and led her onto the Quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful dark starry night. Katie's heat was pounding. Oliver stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled something out.

" Katherine Bell, will you marry me?"

Katie was shocked she didn't know what to say.

" Yes!"

Oliver took Katie into his arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss that sent chills up her spine.

" Katie, Katie, KATIE!" 

Katie slowly opened her eyes. Angelina was standing next to Katie's bed.

" Katie pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the showers.

' What was with that dream?'

***

Half an hour later Katie was seated at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Her eyes were fixed on Oliver, who was sitting at the end of the table.

" He's so fine" Katie said aloud to herself.

" Who's fine?" questioned Alicia

" Just a guy…"

Angelina turned around after hearing this. Apparently she's been listening to their conversation. 

" Which guy?" chorused Angelina and Alicia. 

" Promise you won't tell him."

" We won't. What kind of friends would we be if we did?" answered a sincere sounding Alicia.

" It's Oliver Wood"

" Seriously, you like Wood?" spat out Angelina

" Yes is their anything wrong with that?"

" No, it's just that we never pictured you liking anyone. It's a bit of a shock."

" What do you think I'm void of any human emotions?"

" No. It's just that this is the first time you ever mentioned you liked someone. We've been at Hogwarts for 5 years now." Answered Angelina

" Katie, you like Wood?" questioned a shocked Weasley twin

" What do you want?" Katie was blushing to her roots.

" We just need to give you the new class schedules!" answered the twin. He gave them their schedules and walked away shaking his head.

" Great, we have potions with the Slytherin." Said Alicia

" So how are my three beautiful chasers?" All three of them turned around to see Oliver Wood looking better than ever.

" Great" Katie was blushing and trying to hold back a fit of giggles. She never felt like this before.

" I scheduled a practice for tonight at six. See you then."

Angelina and Alicia turned back around. Katie couldn't turn around. Oliver's beautiful chocolate eyes kept her fixed in place. Then Oliver smiled, winked and turned around to leave. 


	2. An unexpected conversation

****

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

****

A/N: I'd like to thank Little Miss Lena, The real Slim Shady, and Quidditch for reviewing. Your awesome!

****

Chapter 2

Katie Bell couldn't get Oliver Wood off of her mind. She was sitting in the common room finishing her potions homework. Throughout the whole day Oliver was all she was able to think about. Her lesson's were long and boring today. Snape took 20 points from Gryffindor because Katie was day-dreaming during potions. She couldn't wait for Quidditch practice at six. She glanced at her watch and decided that she should get going. She ran up the spiral stairs to her dorm and grabbed her broom.

Katie arrived at Quidditch practice a bit earlier than expected. When she walked into the change rooms Oliver was in the middle of changing into practice robes. 

" Katie. I didn't know you were here" Oliver said blushing. 

" I think I'll leave" responded Katie. She was blushing to the roots of the kinky brown hair.

"You don't have to, I'm done changing." Replied Oliver. Then he gave her the charming smile that made all girls swoon. He took a few steps towards her and put his hand on her arm.

" Katie, I've been meaning to talk to you about something…"

Oliver couldn't finish because he was interrupted by Fred and George Weasly, who just arrived for practice.

The practice was horrible. Katie couldn't concentrate, she hardly got one shot in the hoops. 

' What's with me? I've never been like this before.' Katie thought as she stepped into the warm showers. 

********

Half an hour later Katie stepped into the stepped into the Gryffindor common room. 

" Katie are you o.k.?" asked Alicia

" Sure. Why?"

" You seemed a bit off today, it's just not like you. You always seem to be on your game but today your not." 

" I just can't concentrate that's all."

" Can't concentrate because of… Oliver?" asked Angelina

" No…" answered Katie. She was blushing to her roots. 

" You sure?" asked Alicia

" Maybe, Yes. It was because of Oliver! He's so handsome. I just don't get why I didn't notice till now!"

" Because you've got a crush!"

" Katie could I talk to you for a second?" Katie turned around and saw Oliver. His hair was in need of a cut and grazed over his beautiful brown eyes.

" Sure" Katie walked to a privet corner of the room with Oliver ignoring Angelina and Alicia's giggles. 

" Kates, What I ment to tell you in the Locker room was that…"

O.K. I'm done for now. I'll post again soon. Please Review! 


	3. A little Visit

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! 

****

Chapter 3: A little Visit

( A/N: in case u forget the last chapter ended with oliver talking to katie about what he was going to tell her in the locker room!)

" Katie, what I meant to tell you in the locker room was…"

" What?" Katie's heart was pounding. She wished she could control what was going to come out of Olivers mouth. 

" Katie, I don't know what's been going on with you lately but I think whatever it is should stop. I don't want it to interfere with your Quidditch."

Katie's heart sank. 

' But Oliver I'm infatuated with you! ' Katie thought to herself.

" O.K." Katie managed to say in a shaky voice.

" Well its taking away from your Quidditch. Were not going to win the cup if you keep this up!"

" I don't know if it can stop Oliver. I just don't know."

" If you need to talk to anyone I'm open. I just want you to know that." Oliver said sincerely as he reached over to Katie's hands and gave them a squeeze. Tears were beginning to swell in Katie's eyes. This was too much for her. She stood up and raced into her dorm.

Katie raced up the spiral staircase to her dorm. How could Oliver not see it. Katie was in love with him! She raced into her room, expecting to find it empty and slammed the door.

" Katie, what did Oliver say to you?" questioned Alicia who was sitting on her bed, painting her nails. 

" He told me that whatever is up with me has to stop! I don't get it can't he see that I'm in love with him! He's so selfish. I'm the perfect girl for him. I bet all he thinks about is Quidditch! What's wrong with me? Nothing! I just don't get it! What can I do!" screamed Katie.

" You can start by taking some Midol! Gees your PMSey!" commented Angelina who was reading Witch Weekly.

" Shut Up! I'm so not PMSey!"

" Yes you are!"

Katie Shut her eyes and fell asleep.

***

It was dark in the common room. The only light came from a dimly lit fire. The was only a silhouette of a boy sitting by it. It seemed like he was deeply immersed by the flames. Katie walked closer. It was Oliver Wood. 

" Oliver! What are you doing here. It's 2 o'clock in the morning. "

" I could ask the same to you." Katie walked closer to the fire and sat down next to him. 

" I couldn't sleep last night. I've been thinking about our conversation." Oliver said

" What about it?"

" That's what I want to know. What was with you." Katie had to tell. There was no way she could get out of it.

" I just have feelings for someone. I'm afraid that he feels differently." Katie said. She stared at him and moved a bit closer. They were less than a foot away from each other. Oliver moved in closer to. Their legs were touching. Oliver took her hands and massaged them with his thumb. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Katie returned the kiss. Katie wrapped her hands around Olivers neck and enjoyed her magical moment…

" Katie, Katie, Katie."

Katie opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. It was just a dream but it seemed so real! Was it a dream…

A/N: There I'm done another chapter. Please review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed! No Flames! 


	4. More than a Dream

****

Katie Bell and Oliver Wood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did cause then I'd be rich!

****

A/N: I'm so happy. People are actually reading this! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 

****

Chapter 4- More Than a Dream

" Katie," said Angelina, " where did you go last night?"

" No where," answered Katie, " did I leave?"

" No, I just heard you get up last night."

" Strange." Katie made her way into the showers and showered quickly. She wanted to go see Oliver.

***

" Oliver!" Yelled Katie as she entered the great hall on the way to breakfast. 

" Katie I've been meaning to talk to you about last night."

" Me to, Oliver I think I should have told you how I feel about you. I like you, that's why I was playing like crap last night during the practice."

" Katie, don't you remember? You told me this all last night." Katie just stared at Oliver for a few minutes. The dream was real, she told Oliver how she felt, and he felt the same!

" Katie I have to go now. I've got to pick up my potions homework in the tower." He leaned in and gave Katie a quick peck on the cheek.

***

" Katie, you did get up last night. What happened with you and Oliver?" said Angelina. Katie explained what happened in the dream to them.

****

A/N: Sorry about such a short and crappy chapter. I needed to put it in, so I could move on with the rest of the story! Read and Review!


	5. Awkward

****

Katie Bell and Oliver Wood

Chapter 5- Awkward 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!!

A/N: **Hey sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!**

Chapter 5

*****

When Katie was finished explaining the dream to them Angelina spoke out.

" So you and Oliver are dating?"

" I don't know. I think so…"

" You two would make such a cute couple! You have so much in common. You both are in love with quidditch!"

" So?"

" You're just so cute together! Everyone will be talking about you."

My classes for that day went by really slowly. Nothing happened. All I was able to think about was how much I wanted to see Oliver. I wanted to be with him, and wanted to feel his hair in my hands, taste his kiss. It felt like a year went by before I was able to go back into the common room and see him. He was sprawled out on a couch. He was sitting like most guys sit. With their legs spread out extremely far apart. His hair was in need of a hair cut. It looked like he was growing a shag. It was hot. 

" Hey Oliver." I said as I brought my body close to his and wrapped my hands around his neck.

" Good, but seeing you makes everything better." After Oliver said that he kissed my lips gently but passionately. My stomach was exploding with butterflies. It felt really good and relaxing. It was just what I needed.

" Jeeze can you two get a room?" spat out one of the Weasly(sp?)

" No!!" Chorused Oliver and I.

I turned back towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I love the way Oliver smells. He has this nice bounty fresh smell to him with just a hint of cologne.

" Katie I gotta go. I have tones of homework to do. See yah."

Since I had nothing to do I went and sat next to Angelina and Alicia. Judging by the looks on their face's they didn't approve me and Oliver display of public affection. I suddenly felt as if I was on the inside of a box, or cage. Kind of like an animal in a zoo. 

" What?" I questioned.

****

A/N: Finished!! Sorry for not updating in so long. I probably won't update much in the next few weeks. I got a lot on my plat at the moment. Review!!!


End file.
